Koopa's News Channel Madness
Koopa's News Channel Madness '''is the twentieth episode of Season 6 of Vester&Friends (series). Sypnosis Mario and friends watch the news but very unusual events happen making the news channel, Koopa and the Squid Sisters (Callie and Marie) embarrassing! Plot The episode starts with Mario having a wonderful day without Link, King Dedede and Red Yoshi, PAC-MAN, Yellow Toad, Blue Toad with Luigi as well. Mario wonders what they want to do. Mario just wants to watch the Vesterland News. The Mario Bros. argue over the remote. Mario gets the remote and turns on the television for some cringy news. '''Vesterland News (Spongebob: ROTLPB) Callie and Marie introduce themselves. Mario wonders what happened with Koopa Troopa. Callie talks about the game Spongebob Rectanglepants: Revenge of the Lost Paper Bag ''which was the best-selling game in Vesterland with over 13 buyers. Marie talks about that he earned a profit with over three amazing dollars from his amazing game. Callie shows some gameplay footage of his game which is a print of Spongebob in a flat Atari green screen. When they just saw the game, Luigi didn’t wanted to buy the game because he thinks that someone just made the game in 5 minutes and called it a game. Sonic appears and he thinks that someone just sh** the screen and called it a game. Luigi wonders why Sonic just came and he just said that he appeared 10 seconds ago. Sonic just asked the brothers if they just bought the game, what the chili dogs is wrong with you? Mario was just being scared that he just didn’t go to EBgames and but these copies and he just did got the copies. Luigi and Sonic became surprised to Mario that he just bought the copies of the game. '''Vesterland News (Deadpool's Interview to ''Deadpool 2)' Marie shows an interview from Deadpool for ''Deadpool 2. ''They show his interview from Koopa. Koopa asks Deadpool of his opinion of Deadpool 2. Deadpool thinks that his movie will be sick and he’s in a movie and Koopa's not. Koopa asks what he will be spending his money from his '''sick '''movie. Deadpool thinks that he doesn’t want to waste it on charity. He decides that he’s gonna buy some weapons and other things which is none of Koopa's business. Koopa asks Deadpool that will it be a ''Deadpool 3. He asks Koopa that there will be Deadpool movie from his DVD or blu-ray and don’t pirate his movie if you want to end up like Francis on his first movie. Mario just can’t wait for Deadpool 2. Luigi goes to the pillow. Mario wonders why Luigi is on the pillow because he doesn’t like violent movies. Sonic asks Luigi that there’s not gonna be someone’s gonna show up with a gun which is trying to shoot Luigi. Black Yoshi appears with a gun and tries to shoot someone which had just unplugged his PlayStation 3 ''and Luigi goes to the pillow and Sonic did some bad timing which was uncool. Black Yoshi tells Sonic that he is uncool. Black Yoshi wonders what happened with his ''PS3. Mario does a prank that he just unplugged it to set the capture card in. Black Yoshi goes away that he puts it back. The truth was that Mario just stole it so he can play it in his room. Vesterland News (The Jammed Door) Category:Vester&Friends